<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devotion by Mairyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342529">Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mairyn/pseuds/Mairyn'>Mairyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, accidental pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mairyn/pseuds/Mairyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deigning to fall for the Warrior of Light required a certain measure of patience. But let it never be said Haurchefant denied an opportunity where he saw one.</p><p>Porn with Minor Plot. Mid-Heavensward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone &amp; Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haurchefant watched with something akin to hunger as Bram flicked the wyvern blood from his blade and onto the well-tread Coerthan snow. He stood amidst the greater number of fallen beasts, seemingly unscathed by the battle which had drawn them all from their beds in the dead of night. Hardly a surprise, given the man had nothing short of a gift for accomplishing feats beyond imagination, and yet it never became any less impressive. A true Warrior of Light, as they called him.</p><p>“Well fought, my friend!” Hauchefant called amicably across the space between them. The rest of House Fortemps’ men seemed relatively unharmed as well. Though the horde had been middling, one could never be too careful where wyrmkind was involved. Bram turned around to look at him and his face lit up in a humble smile, the scar across his nose and left cheek bright in the pale moonlight.</p><p>Beautiful as ever.</p><p>Haurchefant had made no secret of his attraction to the hyur, always favoring boldness over endless yearning, but despite the warm reception his many flirtations received, they’d yet to act on the desire simmering between them. Bram was too often busy with feats both large and small, the most recent of which being his attempt to put an end to the Dragonsong War. But in a moment of rare stillness before his pursuit of Nidhogg continued, Bram had unexpectedly offered to spend a few days assisting Haurchefant at Camp Dragonhead. The camaraderie between them had only grown in the days since, an unspoken tension residing just on the edge of each and every private moment they shared. Quietly, Haurchefant hoped their time might yet come.</p><p>Crossing the distance between them in three easy strides, Haurchefant gently patted down the samurai’s shoulders, checking for wounds. He found none, of course.</p><p>“And not a scrape to show for it, either,” Haurchefant marveled. “You never cease to amaze me.”</p><p>His katana now sheathed, Bram rubbed the back of his neck shyly, and whether his cheeks flushed from the cold or from an excess of flattery Haurchefant couldn’t be certain. “You think too highly of me.”</p><p>Haurchefant allowed his hand to linger against his shoulder, thumb tracing the firm muscle it found there.</p><p>“Mayhaps most don’t think highly enough,” he suggested. Bram’s lips parted for a moment, as if to deny the possibility, but closed just as quickly. Haurchefant smiled knowingly and turned around. “But let us get out of the cold before we think on that any further.”</p><p>It happened in an instant, surprising them both. Though only moments earlier all had been still and each and every wyvern lay dead in the snow, one final creature descended from seemingly nowhere, claws dragging mere ilms from Haurchefant’s eyes, glinting like daggers in the frigid night. He startled so entirely that he stumbled, falling to the ground before the creature, and felt an unnatural paralysis seep into his limbs as it shrieked a cloud of hot, acrid breath into his face. The creature reared back, wings rising, and began to barrel towards him. Unable to move due to the effects of whatever spell the wyvern had cast, Haurchefant had no choice but to watch as it grew closer and brace for impact. He closed his eyes and grimaced, but the blow never came. A rush of movement, and when he opened his eyes Bram was standing between him and the now beheaded wyvern, chest heaving with sudden and unexpected exertion.</p><p>He watched the Warrior of Light’s shoulders rise and fall, his back muscles taut, and knew in that instant that he <em> would </em> have him, and <em> now </em>.</p><p>Bram whipped around and dropped to one knee in front of Haurchefant, concern drawing his dark eyebrows close. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Haurchefant nodded, finding himself nearly blinded by his desire. He took Bram’s hand and together they stood, but once he’d gained his footing, he did not immediately let go. Instead, he drew Bram’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles gently, reverently, laying bare every ilm of his passion and devotion.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said in earnest and let the hyur’s hand drop between them.</p><p>Flushed with embarrassment and cold, Bram merely nodded. Something ferocious simmered in the blue of his gaze. “Of course.”</p><p>The threat of the horde now truly mitigated, Haurchefant checked in with the other soldiers who’d helped them to fight the pack, assuring there were no dire injuries, and assigned two additional guardsmen to keep watch until dawn for any further disturbances. All the while Bram hung back, a persistent companion on his heels. Perhaps it was the battle-frenzied blood yet thrumming in his veins, but the hunger within Haurchefant had transformed. Never in his life had he so desperately craved the touch of another person. So long as Bram would have him, he’d worship every last ilm of his body til sundown next. Longer, if he found it wasn’t sufficient.</p><p>They made their way to the Camp’s spire in which their rooms were located, Bram’s room only a short distance from Haurchefant’s. But to neither’s surprise, they did not stop when they reached the door to Bram’s quarters. Without question, Bram pressed onward to Haurchefant’s room instead, allowing him to open the door with false aloofness.</p><p>“Tea, perhaps?” he asked as Bram stepped inside ahead of him, immediately setting his sheathed katana down on the nearby table. “I find it takes a bit of soothing to come down from a moment so fierce as that.” He followed Bram inside and bolted the door securely behind him. Their privacy now assured, he turned to face the Warrior once again, and gasped as the man pinned him to the door and claimed his lips in an instant.</p><p>Bram was tall for a hyur: a testament to his Garlean ancestry, he’d once quietly confessed to Haurchefant one still Coerthan night. All the same, Haurchefant grinned into their kiss when he realized Bram had to stand on his toes to reach him. Without shame, Haurchefant gripped Bram’s firm ass in one gloved hand and helped drag him closer, into a devouring kiss which went on and on, and yet further on, until only a desperation for air drew them apart.</p><p>“Gods I’ve wanted that for ages,” Bram confessed, peppering a line of feverish kisses along the exposed line of Haurchefant’s neck. The elezen curled his toes as a tingling warmth spread through his body. </p><p>“It’s yours,” Haurchefant quietly assured him, drawing their lips together for another long and lingering exchange. “For as long as you’ll have me.”</p><p>When they parted again, Bram dragged his fingertips down the chainmail covering Haurchefant’s chest. He quickly realized he felt nothing short of dizzy with arousal, and it seemed the sentiment was more than returned based on the heady gaze that met his own.</p><p>“We’ve a lot of unintended pining to make up for,” Bram teased, his voice deeper than usual with the weight of his desire. “What do you want to do?”</p><p>“Anything you like,” Haurchefant said. He leaned in and kissed him quickly, tipping up Bram’s stubble-roughened chin to meet his gaze. “Everything.”</p><p>Satisfied with his answer, Bram began carefully tugging at Haurchefant’s gloves, removing them and dropping them onto the nearby table. The elezen helped him to remove his chainmail next, exposing his pale chest to the light of the candles yet glimmering by his bedside. Bram gently traced his fingertips across the expanse of Haurchefant’s pecs, sweeping a gentle circle around one nipple before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his breastbone. Haurchefant felt his body still, desire turning to a certain anxious concern. Bram rested his forehead against Haurchefant’s chest for a moment, and Haurchefant gently stroked his braided hair.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to wait this long,” Bram confessed. “I’ve wanted this for as long as I can remember, but every time I had a chance, something interrupted us, or I was pulled away.” Haurchefant recalled a moment or two when they’d been on the cusp of reciprocation, only for an urgent request to reach the Warrior’s ears, or for an unexpected disaster to cancel their planned meetings altogether. “It’s been infuriating.”</p><p>Haurchefant laughed good-naturedly. “Deigning to fall for the Warrior of Light requires a certain measure of patience.” Bram looked up at him, seeking certainty. Haurchefant gently reiterated, “Think nothing of it.” Bram reached up and caressed Haurchefant’s cheek, dragging his thumb across one smooth cheekbone. Haurchefant cradled his hand in his own, and turned his head to gently press a long, tender kiss to his palm. “Now then, shall we?”</p><p>With a smile, Haurchefant steered Bram backwards towards his bed, neatly made with a heavy quilt. When Bram’s knees met the edge of the mattress he fell backwards, pulling Haurchefant down on top of him. They kissed again, long and hard, then once more for good measure, then yet again just to be certain. It was far too easy to become lost in him, completely and utterly. As with all things, Bram gave of himself freely, pouring every last bit of his desire and affection into the kisses they shared. Haurchefant only hoped he could convey the same, tracing his hands over the Warrior’s still clothed body.</p><p>After a long while he realized he could feel Bram’s cock hard against his thigh, and was already deliriously aroused, himself. They still wore far too much clothing for Haurchefant’s taste, but to undress meant he’d have to pull his lips from where they yet sucked a tender love bite into the flesh at the junction of neck and shoulder. A sacrifice he’d have to accept, unfortunately.</p><p>With some small amount of guidance, he was able to quickly remove Bram’s boots, shirt, and pants, leaving nothing between them but the tented fabric of his smallclothes. Haurchefant traced his hands down Bram’s chest with reverence, fingertips catching on every raised ridge of scar-tissue, stroking hungrily across the perfect cut of his abdomen. Naturally he understood fighting primals required one’s body to be in nothing short of peak condition, and yet he could scarcely believe the body his eyes were blessed with. A body crafted in the halls of Halone, no doubt, by the finest sculptor in the heavenly realms. He traced his lips down the center of Bram’s stomach, along the line of dark hair leading down into the waistband of his small clothes, and stopped when his lips reached the thin cloth barrier. Haurchefant sank down to his knees at the foot of the bed and pulled Bram closer, grinning when the Warrior sat up on his elbows to get a better look.</p><p>“Do anything you want,” Bram said, sounding a little breathless with the way his chest unsteadily rose and fell. “But be careful not to push me over the edge just yet. I want--” Haurchefant traced his fingertips across the length of Bram’s cock through the cloth of his smallclothes and caused him to quietly hiss, forgetting his words entirely. Instead, he simply repeated himself, as though that were enough: “I want.”</p><p>If Haurchefant had his way, Bram would forget how to speak entirely by the time he’d finished. Looping his fingers into the waistband, he pulled his underwear down and off, pushing his firm thighs apart to better accommodate Haurchefant between them. With no hesitation, Haurchefant reached out and took the hyur’s length in hand, giving him a few cursory strokes. Bram bit his lip to stifle a soft moan. Precum had already beaded at the tip of his cock, and Haurchefant traced his thumb through it, smearing it in careful circles across the head. Beneath his other hand, Bram’s thigh went rigid. Haurchefant smirked.</p><p>In an effort to lessen his teasing, Haurchefant finally leaned forward and traced his tongue up the underside of Bram’s cock before pulling him into his mouth entirely, sucking until Bram threw his head back and groaned, loudly. Encouraged, he gradually found and maintained a rhythm, taking him deeper ilm by ilm until Bram’s fingers tangled in Haurchefant’s silver hair and tugged, unintentionally harshly, as if begging him to slow down. Unbothered, he quietly relented and pulled away for a moment, then smiled up at his lover who now appeared flushed from head to toe with desire.</p><p>“Is aught amiss?” he asked innocently.</p><p>Bram laughed, throwing an arm across his eyes and falling back against the mattress. “You’re good at this,” he said after a time.</p><p>Haurchefant leaned forward and dragged his tongue across the head of Bram’s cock, causing the muscles in the other man’s thighs to stiffen again in restraint. “I’ve been thinking about this since the day we met.”</p><p>Bram looked down at him in shock, but Haurchefant only smiled back in open honesty. When the moment had passed, he continued his ministrations, sucking him tenderly, drawing another long, noisy moan from his lips, until at last Bram pushed Haurchefant’s bangs back and quietly requested he stop.</p><p>“I can’t,” he all but panted as Haurchefant pulled away. “Not yet.” Haurchefant stopped as he was asked, but continued to trace his fingertips up and down the inside of Bram’s thigh teasingly. Bram sat up properly and leaned forward to press a long, hard kiss to Haurchefant’s lips.</p><p>When they parted, the Warrior murmured, “Your turn.”</p><p>Haurchefant was excellent at serving his lovers, but not so patient when it came to receiving. All the same, if Bram wished to return the favor, he certainly wasn’t going to say no. He stood and kicked off his boots, pushing down his pants and underwear in a single motion. Now naked as Bram was, he stepped forward and kissed his lover once again, gasping when he felt Bram’s long fingers curl around his cock and give it a gentle stroke. </p><p>“They uh, aren’t kidding, are they?” Bram asked as he swapped positions with Haurchefant, letting the elezen take a seat on the bed. “Elezen cocks really are--” He gestured vaguely. “Well.”</p><p>Haurchefant laughed. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard such a thing from a lover, but it amused him every time nonetheless. Given his height and size, he really wasn’t anything more than perfectly average, truth be told. But when compared against a hyur’s prick, he supposed, yes. He was rather large. Bram seemed positively transfixed by the sight of him, which sent a warm glow of pleasure through his veins. To be pleasing to his lover was a privilege, indeed.</p><p>After a moment longer, Bram leaned down and gave him a tentative lick, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock to make up for what he would be unlikely to fit in his mouth. Haurchefant sighed as the warmth of Bram’s attention began to spread through his body, setting him alight. With every lick and suck he felt the pleasure of release coil tighter in his balls, and he reached down to card his fingers gently through the man’s grey-streaked hair as he continued to tend to him. His motions were practiced: doubtless he’d served others like this in the past. A brief flicker of jealousy claimed him before he released it just as easily.</p><p>Who, after all, <em> wouldn’t </em> find themselves just a bit in love with Bram? A man so wholly devoted to doing good and helping others in ways both large and small? It’d taken him only a single meeting to enchant him entirely and -- <em> oh </em>, he thought, as Bram’s tongue did something particularly delicious to the head of his cock -- it was unlikely he’d ever find himself so entirely captured by another’s presence again. At least not in this life.</p><p>When at last Haurchefant found himself curling his toes impossibly tight against the stone floor beneath his feet, he gently urged Bram to stop, and helped him up and into his lap. He kissed him, hard, and brought their cocks together in his hand, stroking them as one for a time until they were both foolish with desire.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Bram murmured, plainly, into Haurchefant’s ear. His tongue traced along his ear lobe, then down the side of his neck, pressing kisses in its wake. Haurchefant shivered. Oh Halone, how he’d longed to hear that.</p><p>He scooted back onto the mattress and pulled Bram with him, reaching over to the bedside table and rummaging in the drawer for the lubricant he kept at the ready for such occasions. When he found it, he poured a generous amount onto his fingers and reached between them, blindly searching for the other man’s hole. When at last his fingertip located the entrance, he gently traced circles around him and urged him to relax, slowly working a finger inside as the Warrior gradually loosened up.</p><p>“It’s been awhile,” Bram confessed, grunting softly at the feeling of Haurchefant’s index finger curling slightly inside him. “Too long.”</p><p>“My promise of a warm hearth and warmer welcome remains ever-open,” Haurchefant murmured against Bram’s throat. He pressed a kiss to the divot between his collarbones, working one finger steadily in and out of him. “Anytime you need a reprieve.” He kissed his way down between the firm muscles of Bram’s pecs, his chest hair ticklish against Haurchefant’s lips. “You need but ask.”</p><p>Bram’s fingers threaded into Haurchefant’s hair, scrubbing gently at his scalp. A warm tingle ran down his spine. Yes, this had been the closeness he’d desired all these many nights. A bit eagerly, he pressed a second finger into Bram’s ass, and relished in the noise that escaped the other man’s lips as he did so. Though he was impossibly tight around his fingers, Haurchefant carefully prodded around for that bright spot of pleasure, gently caressing it as Bram’s chest began to rise and fall ever more desperately. His cock was flushed red, leaking against his stomach, and Haurchefant withdrew his fingers, causing him to gasp at the loss.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Haurchefant asked.</p><p>Bram nodded, a bit winded from his restraint. “Please.”</p><p>Haurchefant retrieved the bottle from his bedside one more time, pouring a small amount of oil into his palm and carefully coating his cock. The sensation of his own hand was a strong enough pleasure to send him over the edge then and there, so neglected was he, but he forced himself to maintain his calm. He had only one chance to make love to Bram for the first time; he wouldn’t squander it so soon.</p><p>Lying down between the Warrior’s thighs, his cock stiff against Haurchefant’s stomach, he kissed Bram one final time before repositioning them both. Bram reached up and brushed a thumb across Haurchefant’s cheek, tender and adoring, and Haurchefant carefully brushed the tip of his cock against the Warrior’s hole. Ilm by ilm he eased inside, the heat and pressure of his lover surrounding him almost too much to bear. Bram panted hot against his throat, seemingly unable to speak, and rubbed at Haruchefant’s back. When at last he bottomed out, deep as he could go, they sat together for a moment in stillness. Haurchefant kissed Bram languidly, their slick tongues coiling around each other in a mirror to the heat of their union, and when at last Bram seemed to be accustomed to the sensation, Haurchefant began to move.</p><p>Pleasure, warm and delirious, overtook them both as they gradually found their rhythm. Bram jerked his hips to meet every thrust, allowing Haurchefant to bottom out again and again, making love to the Warrior so slowly and sweetly that he nearly lost himself to the moment. Words were not enough to convey the passion and loyalty Bram had earned with his words and deeds. Haurchefant would follow him into the void if pressed, and gladly so. If given the opportunity, he would love this man for the rest of his days and yet further beyond.</p><p>“Haurchefant,” Bram breathed, desperately clutching at his back, tugging him closer. </p><p>Haurchefant paused to sweep a hand through Bram’s hair, which was rapidly becoming untied as his head moved against the pillow beneath it. He kissed him again, warm and full, and steadily began to increase his pace, desire beginning to overtake passion. Again and again he bottomed out, flesh noisily meeting flesh, gasps and moans ringing out unimpeded. Bram reached between them and began to stroke his own cock in time with Haurchefant’s thrusts, hand moving at an impossibly quick pace, until at last he shouted and spilled between them, hand and stomach messy with his own release. That sight alone was enough. Haurchefant cried out as he, too, reached his limit, spilling inside of him, panting hard against the side of Bram’s face as wave after wave of pleasure crested and washed over him.</p><p>For several moments they came down together in silence, Haurchefant allowing himself to grow softer inside his lover, finally shuddering when he at last pulled out. The mess they’d made was nothing to scoff at, but for the moment he allowed himself to neglect it and simply pull the Warrior close, cradling him against his chest. After a long while, perhaps even dozing off for a moment or two, he murmured, “Once more, perhaps.”</p><p>Bram snorted against his chest, nothing short of putty given hyurian form. “In the morning. My heart may give out if we do that again too soon.”</p><p>Haurchefant stared into the eyes of the man beside him for one long moment, lost in their deep blue, before kissing him one final time. To the Void and back, to the end of the Dragonsong War. To the peaks of Abalathia’s Spine and the valleys of Gyr Abania. Haurchefant would follow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>